


write my name upon the sky

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never believed that you could ever want me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	write my name upon the sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 867 words  
>  **Prompt:** smile
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

Bruce hadn't been too surprised that the citadel at the centre of Asgard had very prominent sparring and training grounds. They spread out in a kind of terrace, dominating the main courtyard. Around them, there were galleries to look down and observe the various matches and manoeuvres going on below.

And, of course, Thor had insisted on bringing Bruce along to watch several of his matches.

Originally, Bruce had brought some scientific journals to read and review, but he was quickly distracted from all of them by the sight of Thor. It was always amazing to watch Thor in combat; each move filled with purpose and a tightly controlled power that made something churn in Bruce's stomach and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Thor easily plowed his way through a stream of armoured guards and soldiers, sending several flying into the dirt. His fights against Volstagg and Hogun took longer, but both ended with Thor's victory.

There was a slight gleam of sweat on Thor's arms as he left the arena, armour a little dusty and hair tangled from fighting. He had a wide grin on his face and more than a little swagger in his step as he ascended the steps to join Bruce.

Leaning down, Thor gently cupped Bruce's jaw in his hand and tipped it up to kiss him. It was by no means a chaste kiss; Thor nipping at Bruce's bottom lip and tugging on it lightly before sweeping his tongue in and dominating the kiss easily. He smiled into the kiss when Bruce surrendered utterly to him, pulling back to look at a slightly dazed Bruce.

“I hope that you enjoyed that,” Thor said, smirking. His caressed Bruce's cheek, softly chucking him under the chin.

Bruce's cheeks were pink and he nodded, “I, uh, I did.”

“Good. May I join you?”

“Of course.” Bruce shifted over on the bench to make room for Thor, looking away nervously. He could feel eyes on them and he _**knew**_ that he was being judged and found wanting. He was well aware that he wasn't an ideal partner for Asgard's golden prince. But Thor didn't care what others thought about them and he was very protective of Bruce, which made warmth blossom in Bruce's chest.

Thor was almost impossible not to love. Bruce knew that well; he was head over heels in love with him.

Stretching out along the bench, Thor let his head rest in Bruce's lap. He shifted a little until he was comfortable, lips tugged up in a small smile as he looked up at Bruce. He reached up, tracing Bruce's jaw with the tips of his fingers.

Bruce caught Thor's hand in his, pressing his lips to each fingertip and squeezing it tightly. He returned Thor's smile, “Are you bored already?”

“No, I simply wish to spend some time with you. I would not have you feel neglected.”

Thor relaxed against Bruce, letting his eyes drift closed as Bruce worked his fingers into Thor's hair and began to slowly untangle it so that he could run his fingers through it. He even made a contented noise as Bruce's fingers worked through a particularly bad knot and as he massaged his scalp.

“You bring me almost everywhere,” Bruce said. “I'd hate for you to neglect any of your responsibilities or friends because of me.”

“Lady Sif is fond of you, as are the others. You do yourself a disservice by believing yourself to be unimportant and uninteresting; it certainly is not the truth.” Thor chuckled, “She is quite taken with you. It was she who challenged several warriors to a duel in defence of your honour.”

Bruce flushed dark red, “Oh – I – she doesn't have to do that! I don't want to make trouble...”

“The Lady Sif is quite stubborn,” Thor replied. “And such matters are close to her, for she went through much the same while she proved herself as one of our – if not our most – strongest warriors.”

“I can see why she's your second.” Bruce smiled, running his fingers through Thor's hair. “And... I'm glad that you have someone you trust so deeply.”

“There are few that I would entrust what I value most with,” Thor cracked his eyes open and reached up to cup Bruce's cheek in his hand, “And that is you, Bruce. Never doubt how much you mean to me.”

“You've made that quite clear to me,” Bruce said. He bit his lip and smiled shyly at Thor, “And... thank you.”

Carefully, Thor guided Bruce's head down to press a kiss to his lips, “You do not need to thank me for expressing my love for you. But, regardless, it heartens me to hear it. Likewise, I cannot say how grateful I am that you return my affections.”

“So am I.” _I never believed that you could ever want me_. Bruce continued to run his fingers through Thor's hair as a comfortable silence fell over them; with the sounds of combat fading away into a buzz of background noise. The scientific journals that Bruce had brought with him lay forgotten to the side.

Bruce's smile grew when he realized that Thor had fallen asleep, resting on the bench with his head in Bruce's lap. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Thor's forehead, whispering, “Thank you.”

**FIN.**


End file.
